Transformers: Prime: Autobot Scenarios Girls Only (Re-Do)
by AllThingsTV
Summary: Basically, what the title says. This includes Bulkhead, BumbleBee, SmokeScreen, Optimus Prime, Ratchet, WheelJack, Ultra Magnus, and CliffJumper.
1. When You First Meet

Bulkhead

I groaned and looked at the clock. 7:05. How slow is time?! I groaned again and glared at the clock.

"Geez, you sound like that Chewbacca from Star Wars.", (friend name) said, I glared at her then looked at the clock 7:06, I groaned, "Exactly. See? You get it."

I rolled my eyes.

"I hate college.", I said, "I've just been sitting here waiting for school to end. I have a family I'd like to see before I'm dead."

"Quit being so dramatic, (your name).", (friend name) said with a smirk.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged innocently. I went through the rest of the day, attending classes and doing my assignments for the last day of college. At the end of the day, I ran out of the school and headed home. I was surprised to see a green off-roading jeep parked in the driveway. I shivered and looked around. Was someone watching me? I walked into the house. Almost immediately, I spotted the male sitting on the couch next to Miko.

"My sister better not be bringing boyfriends into the house already.", I said as I dropped my stuff by the door.

"(your name)! You're home!", Miko grinned and hugged me, " Wait...how long until you have to go back?"

"I don't have to.", I said.

Miko smiled and hugged me.

Bumblebee

I sighed and got up and out of bed. My mom knocked on the door.

"(your name), its time to get up! You're going to be late for school!", my mom yelled.

"Shoot!", I said.

I quickly got dressed and brushed my (hair length) (hair color) hair. I put my hair up in a (hairstyle) and left the bathroom. Grabbing my (favorite color) bag, I bolted downstairs and grabbed a (favorite vegetable) for breakfast.

"Running late? Again?", my brother, Raf, asked.

"Shut up. Mornings aren't my favorite.", I said, "And neither is going to school."

"My friend can drive us both. He's outside waiting.", Raf said.

"Thanks.", I said.

We headed outside and got in the awaiting Camaro.

"(your name), this is Ben. Ben, my sister, (your name).", Raf introduced.

I looked over at Ben as he waved.

"He cant talk?", I asked.

"He's mute.", Raf said, I smiled and looked over at Ben.

"I'm glad I got to meet you.", I said, he smiled.

Cliffjumper

I grinned as I washed my beautiful car. A Dodge Challenger. Its got this cool design on the hood. Horns! My car is a beautiful (favorite color). I looked up as another Dodge Challenger drove behind two identical vehicles. Three men came out, each with their own vehicle. The two that drove the two identical cars, look like they are twins.

The owner of the red dodge challenger has spiky red hair. His eyes are a bright blue, the brightest I've ever seen. He wore black pants and a red jacket with a grey shirt underneath.

"Enough is enough, Cons. This ends here.", the guy from the Challenger said.

I ran into the house and grabbed a bat. When I returned, the man from the Challenger was on the ground and the twins were towering over him.

"Hey!", I yelled as I ran toward them, " Home run!"

I swung the bat and hit their stomachs. They both went flying and fled quickly.

"You okay?", I asked.

"You didn't have to help me.", the red-haired man said.

"I know.", I smiled, "I'm (your name)."

"Chris.", the man said.

Optimus Prime

I walked into the library and headed to the check-in. When I finished checking the books in, I grinned.

"All 12,367 books read by yours truly.", I said to the librarian, Kelly.

"Wow. Well, here you go. These ones just got shipped in. 15 more.", Kelly said, "You're welcome to read them, (your name). They just can't leave the library as they have no barcodes on them."

I grabbed the books and walked over to a nearby table.

"You're actually going to read all of them?", Kelly asked.

"I'm going to try.", I said with a smile.

He sat down next to me and I frowned.

"I read all those books already. I can tell you about them.", he said.

"No, Michael. Everytime you do, you spoil the book. For once, I'd like to read these books in peace.", I said.

I glared at him as he walked off. I opened the first book, Glory Be, and started reading. I read four pages into the book when a young male sat next to me. I looked at the book he was reading and smiled.

"(favorite book). One of my favorite books. I've read it almost 100 times already.", I said.

"Really? I've read it almost a thousand times. I own a copy but a friend is reading it. What's your favorite part?", he asked.

"(your favorite part).", I said, "I'm (your name)."

"Hello, (your name). I'm Orion Pax.", the guy smiled.

Ratchet

I smiled as I watched the kids play. Parents waved to me, I waved back. Everyone here knows me as the neighborhood doctor. If their kid is sick or got a cut that eventually go infected, they come to me. Some parents drop their kids off at the park while they go to the store and will often ask me to keep an eye on them. I spotted a little girl fall off the monkey bars and hit the ground below her. She got up and ran to her mother. The mother took a look at the girl's knee and started to freak out. You could easily see the worry plastered on her face. I grabbed my medical kit and walked over.

"Hey there, you okay?", I asked the little girl, the mother seemed to get defensive until another mom reassured her that I was a doctor.

"I fell off those.", she said and pointed to the monkey bars, "Now I'm hurt."

I looked at her knee and instantly felt sympathy for her. She had a piece of glass in her leg.

"Okay, lets go over here.", I said.

I picked her up and brought her over to an empty bench. I laid her down.

"I'm scared.", the little girl said.

"Everything is going to be okay, Cindy.", her mom said.

While Cindy's mom distracted her, I pulled out the shard of glass, which wasn't logged in that far, and put a cold wet rag on her knee to slow the bleeding. When the bleeding slowed, I put a bandage on her knee.

"There you go. All done.", I said.

"Wow, I didn't even know you were doing it.", Cindy said.

I smiled, "You know what, I have something for you."

I walked to my car and returned with a sucker. She smiled and ran off to play. Her mom thanked me and returned to her seat. I protected my head as I heard a crash. I looked over at the street and gasped. Two cars had collided. While a father called 9-1-1, I ran over. I spotted another doctor behind me. We checked on the driver that hit the other car. When we saw that he was fine, we quickly rushed to help the other driver.

"We have to get the car right-side up.", the other doctor said, "Come on."

A whole bunch of parents came over and we all pushed the car that was upside down over to its side then again so the wheels were touching the ground. The doctor checked on the passengers while I checked on the driver. The ambulance came and the paramedics took the family that was hit to the hospital as well as the other driver. A policeman questioned the doctor and I about the accident. When we gave our statement, the officer left and so did the doctor. The cute doctor.

Ultra Magnus

I smiled as I walked with my friends (friend name), (second friend name), and (third friend name) around the mall. All of us are in our mid-late 20's. We had just finished watching Suicide Squad in the theaters.

"Alright, girls. Let's stop here.", I said.

We stopped walking and sat down on a bench. The four of us pulled out our phones and turned them on.

"Crap. My mom called. She's been bugging me ever since she invited me to my little brother's graduation party.", (second friend name) said.

"Don't wory. It's not like she'll kill you.", I said with a smirk, "And if she does, I'll arrest her."

"Sam won't stop texting me.", (friend name) said with a groan, "I've got like 40 messages from him."

"Kids. Technology ruins them.", (second friend name) said, we all nodded.

"Crap!", I said as I looked at my missed calls.

"What?", (third friend name) asked, "Did something happen?"

"Yeah, I missed a call from my boss.", I said, "Three minutes ago."

"Oooh.", they all said, "That sucks."

I nodded and called him back, "Hey, Commissioner, you called?"

"Yes. A robbery is in progress at the mall you're at. 2nd floor, Kay Jewelry. Caller said that there is at least one hostage. Maybe more.", my Commissioner said.

I hung up and ran to the escalator.

"What's going on?", (friend name) asked.

"There's a hostage situation on the second floor. The robber might have a gun so stay here!", I said and ran down the escalator.

I ran toward the store as I pulled out my gun and loaded it. When I got to the store, I leaned against the wall just outside of it. I told security to keep the innocent bystanders away from the store. I peaked in and saw two hostages a teenager with pink in her hair and a soldier with brown hair in a military cut.

"Sir, my name is Agent (last name). I'm with the FBI.", I said, "Can you tell me your name?"

Silence.

"Okay, then what do you want? What are your demands?", I asked.

"I-I want an armored truck. A-and a plane ticket to Russia.", the robber said, "And a way out where I don't get shot or cuffed."

"Okay, we can do that. How about a sign of good faith and let the girl go?", I said.

"No! You get me what I want or I shoot him!", the robber said, waving the gun around.

I sighed and closed my eyes. This is getting no where. I heard a gunshot and a bunch of people screaming. I ran in and cuffed the robber. I gave him to a security guard and ran over to the soldier and the girl.

"I need a paramedic!", I yelled out to the security and put pressure on the soldier's wound.

Wheeljack

"I'm heading out.", I said to my mom and brother.

"Be back, soon!", my mom called out.

"I will.", I said.

I walked out the door and sighed. I walked around town and soon found myself walking around the outskirts of Jasper beyond the city limit. I started walking around and spotted a nice tall cliff. Smiling, I ran over to it and started to climb. I heard a faint beeping sound coming from inside. Almost as if an alarm were going off. I shrugged and continued to climb the cliffside with a smile. From the inside, I could hear a faint voice.

"What is it, Ratchet?", someone asked.

"Proximity sensor.", Ratchet answered, "There. A human is climbing the side of the silo."

"She is not harming anything.", the same person said, "Hopefully, she won't discover our base."

"Ratchet, anything on Jackie?", a deep voice asked as I continued to climb higher and higher.

"No.", Ratchet answered, "The Decepticon's ship has not appeared on our scanners since before he was taken by them."

When I reached the top, I ran over to the other side and grinned. I pulled out a detonator and stared about 1.5 miles away from where I'm standing.

"Boom.", I said to myself and pressed the button on the detonator.

The grenades exploded. I cheered and set down a large grenade that I had been carrying on my back for a long time. It's bigger than me but surprisingly, kind of light. I spotted some kind of plane heading in my direction. I picked up the grenade and returned it to my back. I pulled out one of my grenades and pulled the pin, tossing it toward the jet. I watched as the plane dogged the grenade just before it exploded. Okay, definitely not being piloted by a human. I went to grab a second grenade but found that I only brought one with me and I wasn't about to use the big one. It's a beauty. A true work of art.

The plane came closer and grabbed me once it was close enough. I started punching the exterior, hoping to make some sort of dent. Nothing. I looked ahead and spotted a giant ship. Before I could blink, the plane transformed and threw me into some sort of cell.

"You can't keep me in here forever!", I yelled, "I'll find you!"

"Don't bother trying, kid.", a gruff voice said, "Without weapons, we can't get out."

I couldn't find the source of the voice.

"What's your name?", I asked.

"Wyatt. You?", the person answered.

"(your name)", I answered.

"Nice to meet ya, (your name).", Wyatt said.

Smokescreen

I smiled and looked at my crew.

"You guys ready?", I asked, "We're on in 5."

The crew nodded and we all got into position. I looked at my back-up gang and nodded. The curtains open up and I grin.

"Hello, Nevada!", I yelled into the mic, "Are you ready to rock?!"

The crowd cheered. My band mates started playing their instruments. We sang our first song of the night. We sang songs from our album called (album name). It included 14 songs. The crowd demanded an encore so we sang a cover from (Band) called (song name). I jumped off stage and walked around the crowd. I signed a few pictures and took photos with fans as I sang.

When the concert was over, I stood outside of my dressing room. Fans with backstage passes walked over to me. My band mates stood outside of their dressing rooms as well and took photos and autographed pictures. I got to the last fan. This one, I will never forget. He had blue hair with yellow and white stipes down the middle.

"I'm Simon. Can you make this out to Miko?", the fan said.

"Sure. She your daughter? Sister?", I asked as I signed the photo.

"Friend. Sort of. She's more like my friend's friend.", Simon said.

I nodded and handed the picture back to him, "There you go."

He said thanks and apologized as he was in a hurry. Quickly, he left. Strange boy. Cute, but strange. I walked out to the tour bus and fell asleep in my bunk, hoping to see Simon again.


	2. When You Think of Him

Bulkhead

I sat at my desk in my room, drawing. I had majored in both Art and Construction while in college. I found myself drawing the man I saw earlier this week. I haven't exactly gotten him out of my head. For all I know, he could be Miko's boyfriend.

"Nice drawing.", Miko said.

I jumped and closed my sketch book as I turned to face her.

"Miko! What are you doing?", I asked.

"Why are you drawing Brian?", Miko asked.

"Brian?", I questioned.

"My friend.", Miko said, "You dont like him, do you?"

"What? No! That'd be insane. One, Ive never met him, and two why are you in my room?", I said and asked.

"I've only told you a thousand times! Dinner is done.", Miko said.

"I'll be right there.", I said and she left.

I opened my sketch book and wrote the name Brian above the drawing. I hid my sketch pad and headed down to dinner. I wonder if I'll ever get to actually meet him.

Bumblebee

I sighed and stared at the assignment in feont of me. My English teacher assigned us to write a paper about our High School lives so far. I couldn't concentrate. All I could think about was Ben.

There's got to be something he does other than drop kids off at school. He has to have some kind of day job. With how muscular he is, I'd say he's a professional trainer or policeman.

The bell rang and we all left the room. I headed to the lunch room where Raf no doubt was. Sure enough, he was sitting at a table with another boy and a girl.

"Okay, its been bugging me all day. What does he do for work?", I asked when I sat next to him.

"Ben? He's in the army. All our friends are. That's how Jack, Miko, and I became close.", Raf said, "Are you obsessing over him?"

"Are you insane? I'm 17. He's probably 32.", I said.

"He's 20.", Raf said, "Ben is the youngest of the team."

"Still, I'm in my junior year. I dont have time to fuss over boys.", I said, "Not when I'm this close to college."

I tried to imagine Ben in a uniform.

Cliffjumper

I smiled as I cleaned my knives. I glanced over at the stove and saw the water boiling. Quickly, I put in the vegetables. My mind wandered off to Chris. He's so strong. And we have the same car!

"(Y/N)! The foods burning.", my friend said.

"Crap!", I quickly dumped the water.

"Whats got you so distracted?", my friend asked.

"Something.", I said, "Anything. Everything."

She shook her head and walked away. blushed darkly.

Optimus Prime

I grinned as I read the book in my hands. It looked like I was really into it from afar but in reality, I've been staring at the same word for the past half hour. At least. I couldn't get him out of my head. Its like a recurring dream slash memory. The only way to stop it is to give in.

I set the book down and looked at the clock. It's nearly 5. Dinner time. I threw a TV dinner in the microwave and drifted off again. I wonder what he does. Is he single? Why does he look so...perfect?

The microwave beeped and I jumped. Time sure passes by fast when you're thinking of someone. Or something. I even drifted into a day dream a few rimes at work. My boss made me take a few weeks off because she thinks it's from lack of sleep. Oh well! Her loss. I thought of Orion as I ate and for the rest of the night until sleep over took me.

Ratchet

I looked around, waiting for him. I never did get his name. All I know is he's a doctor. A damn good one, too. The two cars that collided were totaled and the driver and passengers were nearly on their death bed. Now, they are up and walking again. The family is doing well and the other driver was put in jail.

I spotted an ambulance a block away. Is it him? I looked closer and saw a paramedic leaning against the vehicle, laughing. Nope, not him. Deciding that its getting late, I head home. I walked up the stairs and looked at each of the pictures. Somehow, in each picture, either the doctor's back was facing me or he was facing toward me. Each picture I had taken was with a child I helped at the park. It helps me remember them.

Ultra Magnus

I walked around my house, unsure of what to do. I looked outside and saw the neighbor kid leave on his bike. He seems to do that every day. Where he goes, I have no idea. I got to thinking about the soldier from the other day at the mall. He didn't seem too affected by the gunshot but clearly it was painful. At least it looked painful. The bullet had went into his arm and, fortunately, missed all major arteries. At least that's what the doctor said when she called me to report about it. He had survived the surgery.

I looked over at my phone, thinking.

"No thinking.", I told myself, "Just do it."

I called the hospital and asked if the soldier was ready for guests. He was. I smiled. Guess I know what I'm doing tomorrow.

Wheeljack

Wyatt had been taken a while ago to something called the brig. I'm worried about him. From what I heard these...things talking about, the brig is where they take their enemies and torture them. I wonder what they're looking for. It can't be anything good. I ran around my cell, keeping in shape. I run around in here 3-4 times a day. At least. I pretend that I'm racing someone to a grenade or something. It makes it fun.

"Get in there.", one of the robots growled and tossed Wyatt into his cell.

"Wyatt?", I asked, no answer, "You okay?"

Still nothing. Thinking that he's asleep or something, I curl up against the wall and fall asleep with Wyatt on my mind.

Smokescreen

It's been a few weeks since the gig in Jasper. We've settled down for the year at the house my manager bought. It's still in Jasper but it's more isolated so we don't get crazy fans in front of our door every time we walk out. Just to be on the safe side, we all dress up in different ways so that no one will recognize us. It helps us blend in with the citizens of the town and we don't stand out too much other than maybe how much food we buy considering there's like 7 of us in one house.

"You going out?", Jordan, my drummer, said.

"Yeah. We're out of milk.", I said, "You need something from the store?"

"Yeah.", Jordan said and we left together.

I spotted a car that looked kind of like Simon's hair. It reminded me of him. Kind of weird. We walked inside and basically avoided looking at anyone for too long. I heard one of our most popular songs playing from some girl's phone.

"Hey, isn't that My Fist?", Jordan asked, I nodded and we walked over to the girl.

"Hey, you like Slash Monkey?", I asked, internally smirking.

"Yep! My friend went to a concert, got a backstage pass, and met the lead singer! He got her to sign a picture of her for me.", the girl said and showed me the familiar picture I had signed.

This must be Miko.

"Uh, SM? We've got to go. It's already 5.", Jordan said and whispered, "And we have a show tonight in RiverDale."

I sighed and nodded. We got what we needed and left. The band calls each other SM when we're out in public. It's basically the initials of our band name. No one has figured it out yet.


	3. When He Thinks of You

Bulkhead

Bulkhead walked around the base, Jackie right behind him. They were heading to get some Energon as part of their morning routine.

"Uh, Bulk? You passed it.", Jackie said blankly.

"I knew that.", Bulkhead said and walked over to Jackie.

"What's on your mind, Bulk? You're never this distracted.", Jackie asked.

"I don't know. Maybe…..never mind.", Bulkhead said.

"What?", Jackie asked, "Tell me."

"It's nothing.", Bulkhead said.

Jackie dropped the subject and the two walked into the Energon room. Bulkhead couldn't wait to see you again.

Bumblebee

Bee watched Raf and Jack race on the gaming system. It looked fun but when they crashed, it always looked like it hurt. Bee winced when Raf crashed into the side.

" **Ouch.",** Bee said, **"That looked like it hurt. A lot."**

"Precisely why we don't race.", Ratchet said.

" **I bet (your name) likes to race.",** Bee muttered quietly.

"Bumblebee! Did you reveal your self to a human?! Again?!", Ratchet asked and threw a wrench.

Bee rubbed his head and looked at Ratchet. When he saw a second wrench in Ratchet's servo, he ran out of the room. Raf and Jack looked at one another and shrugged then got back to the game.

Cliffjumper

Cliffjumper sat on a random crate in the main silo, thinking. Arcee stood in front of him, trying to get his attention but eventually gave up and walked off. Cliffjumper couldn't believe that a human girl had helped him. Against the Decepticons of all things. Jack, Miko, and Raf were also trying to help catch his attention but to no avail.

"Nothing's wrong with him.", Ratchet said, "He's daydreaming."

"You guys can daydream?", Miko questioned.

"What he's thinking of, I can't tell.", Ratchet said.

"Bumblebee, you take Cliffjumper's place. Once he stops daydreaming, he'll join you.", Optimus said.

Cliffjumper smiled to himself. Ratchet looked at Optimus.

"Whatever he's daydreaming of, he's really enjoying it.", Ratchet said.

Optimus Prime

Optimus laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. All the bots had gone to bed and were most likely in recharge. Optimus, however, had something on his mind. Something he couldn't shake. You. Ever since his encounter with you at the library, he constantly wonders how you have so much free time to read. You looked to be maybe about Jack's age and he figured you'd be in school.

It amazed him, really. You had read over 12 thousand books and were working on the 15 new ones. He chuckled to himself. He remembered how often he'd read as a young archivist. His goal had been to read every book on Cybertron.

"Goodnight, (Your name).", Optimus said as if you could hear him and closed his optics.

Ratchet

Ratchet grumbled in annoyance as he repaired yet another broken tool.

"How is it my tools fall victim to the other bots?", he asked himself.

His mind drifted to the day he met you. He was in recharge next to the park. It was a quiet place to relax. When the cars crashed into one another, it had surprised him and woken him up. The first thing he saw was you running toward one of the cars.

He had warned himself not to help but he did. A human was injured, and he was a doctor.

Ratchet growled when he dropped a tool and spotted writing on his pede. Surprised that he didn't see it before, he transformed and activated his holoform to take a closer look. On the back of his vehicle mode, he found (your phone number) and the words "Call me". Groaning, he wiped it off with a wet cloth not knowing it was yours.

Ultra Magnus

Ultra Magnus sighed. He couldn't get out of this place without alarming the human population. He just had to stay put until he could leave. He thought about the one who caused him to be in this situation. You. He knew that you had no idea he was an alien and that you were just helping but he hated being in this situation. He didn't care for the scent of it either.

He recalled you mentioning something about June and he had no doubt that Jack would figure out where he was and inform the others. He didn't understand why you did what you did. He hoped to sometime see you again though.

Wheeljack

While Wheeljack was being interrogated, he kept quiet. He wasn't about to give up the Autobot base. However, he was thinking of you. How the Decepticons found you, he had no idea. What surprised him even more was the fact that you had a grenade on your back. _His_ grenade. He would always hear you running around in the cell next to him and wanted to ask you about it but figured that it was none of his business and left it alone. The Decepticons eventually stopped beating him up and asking questions. The vehicons were ordered to take him to the cell. Along the way there, he had blacked out. He wasn't worried about him and how long he would last but about you and what the Decepticons were doing to you or planning to do. He knew he had to get out and fast.

Smokescreen

Smokescreen and Miko walked around the store. Since Bulkhead was out on a mission, Smokscreen was in charge of Miko. He always thought about you. Ever since the night he saw the Slash Monkey concert. He was glad he went even if people were screaming next to him the entire time during the show. He had met you and had made Miko's day when he brought back a signed photo of you.

Smokescreen looked up and swore he saw you taking to Miko. He pushed the thought aside and he brought Miko back to the base once they finished getting what they needed for the base.


End file.
